Typhoon Yagi (2018)
Typhoon Yagi, known in the Philippines as''' Typhoon Luis, was the second-strongest tropical cyclone in that basin, after Typhoon Bebinca. It is also the fourth Category-5 storm in the South China Sea, most recently Typhoon Meranti in 2016. Formed as the 19th tropical depression, 15th named storm and 7th typhoon of the season, Wipha intensified into a tropical storm on the 20th of September and a typhoon on the 23rd of September. Wipha is one of the few typhoons to turn north after making landfall in the Philippines, most recently Typhoon Haiyan in 2013, and Typhoon Rammasun in 2014. It reached it's peak intensity on the 10th on September, a day before striking the Philippines, and impacted China as a Category 4. 265 people died in total, including 202 in the Philippines, 2 in Hong Kong, 13 in Macau, 9 in Guam, 38 in Mainland China, and 1 in Vietnam. Meteorological History ''This section may require cleanup to meet Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki's quality standards. Cleanup reason: Improve grammar and improving existing text. Please help improve this section if you can. (October 2019) (Learn how and when to remove this template message)''' On the 13th of September, nearly five days after Tropical Depression 18W being absorbed by an extratropical cyclone, a low-pressure area was created south of Majuro. The NRL gave the disturbance number 96W, while the JMA designating it as a low-pressure system. Due to it's geographical location, which is only a few hundred kilometers from the equator, which is not enough to generate Coriolis Force, high wind shear and dry air invasion, it was almost torn off from these conditions. The system was nearly stationary for three days, before being affected by two high-pressure systems. After being pushed north, it merged with another developing low-pressure system, and the system gradually organized due to moist air from the north and low wind shear. The Joint Typhoon Warning Center gave it a low chance of development. Then moist air in all directions faced towards 96W, and the JTWC gave the rating "MEDIUM". It than entered an area of favourable conditions, and on the morning of September 18, the JTWC gave the rating "HIGH" and issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert as the system became even more organized. The JMA and the TMD were the first to upgrade 96W to a tropical depression, one hour after the JTWC issued a TCFA. The China Meteorological Administration and the Central Weather Bureau upgraded 96W to a tropical depression, on 12:00 CST (03:00 UTC). The JTWC became the third-last center to upgrade 96W to a tropical depression, designating it as 19W, while the VNCHMF and the PAGASA upgraded it to a tropical depression on the 04:30 UTC. Around four hours later, JTWC's microwave image showed that 19W had 1-minute winds of 65 km/h, so it upgraded 19W to a tropical storm. Early on September 19, 19W ran into a favourable environment, and JMA's METOP-A-ASCAT image showed that 19W had 10-minute winds of 65 km/h, so the JMA upgraded it to a tropical storm and named it ''Wipha. Although Wipha was invaded by dry air from the north, it was located in an area of low Wikipedia:Wind shear|wind shear]], warm sea-surface tempretures with patches of convection, and this prompted the JMA to upgrade it to a severe tropical storm on the 20th os September. It developed a cloud-filled eye, which is only visible on the radar image. At that time the JTWC started to monitor is'w wind speed as it was struggling to strengthen to a Category 1. However, it started to run into low amounts of wind shear on the next day, so the JTWC and JMA upgraded it to a typhoon, and than the JTWC and the VNCHMF. On the same day, the PAGASA started to monitor Wipha as a typhoon. It entered an area of moderate to severe wind shear, so it began a weakening trend and it weakened to a Category 1 from a Category 2. The VNCHMF even downgraded it to a severe tropical storm. Expert meteorologists believe that would dissipate at sea due to wind shear, but on the next day, it's outlying wind shear had weakened, and Wipha unexpectedly transformed into a Category 2, as the eye became visible on the satellite image. PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoons Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Intense Storms